


Everything

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. James Eastman remembered reading everything about Charles Croydon.





	Everything

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

James Eastman remembered reading everything about Charles Croydon. The vampire's crimes. His life in England and Salem. Sarah Croydon. He found himself within Croydon's home. A wish to end his life. 

James approached Charles. ''I know everything about you.'' 

Confusion filled Croydon's eyes. He revealed fangs. Eastman's death date? Now.

 

THE END


End file.
